The present invention relates to a centrifugal pump with facilitated self-priming.
It is known that centrifugal pumps, in order to ensure optimum operation, must be filled completely with water or, otherwise, with the fluid that they must pump.
The pump is filled beforehand directly by operators or by dedicated equipment and devices, or else the pump must be able to self-prime when it is at least partially filled with fluid.
This self-priming is usually performed with the aid of a valve inserted in the pump itself, which ensures recirculation of the fluid in a sort of hydraulic “short-circuiting” so that the pump reaches the optimum filling state before it actually ejects fluid under pressure.
Once such filling state has been reached, the closure of the self-priming valve allows the pump to resume normal operation with delivery to the outlet provided for this purpose.